Monster Among Us
by Darkest Ember
Summary: Picks up after the end of Thor: The Dark World...Despite Loki finally being king of Asgard, he cannot fully enjoy it. For now, he must still wear Odin's face. But when Thor brings Jane back to Asgard, Loki decides that it wouldn't hurt if just one person knew who the true king was. Will anyone believe Jane when she insists that Loki is still very much alive and very much insane?
1. Thinking Of You

**Monster Among Us**

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 1: Thinking Of You

* * *

It had been five days since she last saw Thor. Five days since an army of ill-intentioned dark elves invaded and destroyed a good chunk of London.

The thrill of fighting alongside Thor pumped blood excitedly through Jane Foster's veins. Of course she never considered herself to be a warrior, especially not when compared to Asgardians like Sif, but she was certainly no damsel in distress, not anymore.

She was willing to sacrifice her own life to save Thor once she saw the ship falling toward his motionless body, despite knowing that her small form would hardly prevent any damage. She was ready to die beside him rather than endure another day without him in her life.

To be honest, she was quite proud of herself for keeping it together thus far. In Thor's prior absence, her mind raced with uncertainties. After all, there were so many things _wrong _with their…relationship. First, there was the glaringly obvious difference between them – he was a near-immortal god destined to rule the Nine Realms; she was a mortal human with an extensive understanding of astrophysics.

It sounded crazy, even more so as the months passed, but Jane believed that there was truly something between her and Thor. Defining that feeling as 'love' might've been a bit strong, but she couldn't deny the spark…the chemistry.

She thought that he felt the same, but with each fleeting month without him, the doubt increased. Maybe it was just in her head. If he felt something for her, wouldn't he have returned?

But he _did_ return. And despite the constant threats of imminent invasion or death, she loved being a part of his world.

_Just remember_, she thought, _he does care about you. Now that there aren't any intergalactic threats and the Bifrost has been restored, what excuse could he possibly have?_

* * *

Loki's fingers twitched as he clutched the armrests of the golden throne he'd so dearly sought. Every detail of his brilliant siege – from faking his death in front of Thor to locking Odin away – had gone according to plan.

Once he had taken care of the real Odin, he settled himself into character with borderline glee. Sure, it was fun to impersonate Odin at first…to perfectly mimic his mannerisms…to see how people addressed him with reverence and the slightest hint of fear.

But it would never be enjoyable so long as he wore the skin of the man he despised. That was the part of the plan that still required some scheming.

After all, only a fool would think that the people of Asgard, nay, the inhabitants of the Nine Realms, would welcome the idea of Loki as king. He was responsible for the death of a disturbing amount of lives, Aesir, human and creature alike.

Even though he got what he wanted, Loki felt bored and dissatisfied. The most thrill he had thus far was hearing Thor surrender his rights to the throne. But ever since then, he's been trapped inside his own illusion, appearing as Odin.

The reflection of a bright, rainbow-colored light drew Loki from his thoughts. It didn't take long to determine that the source of light came from the Bifrost. A scowl formed on the wrinkled face he wore.

Heimdall maintained his rigid stance and expansive gaze, even as Loki approached him from behind.

"Who has left at this hour?" he demanded.

"Thor has gone to Midgard to retrieve Lady Jane. Surely he would have told you?"

"I don't believe he has," Loki replied, feigning an exhausted sigh. "After our previous discussions, I had hoped that he would try to forget the woman. She does not belong here."

"Perhaps," Heimdall said, inclining his head. "But I suspect that with the renewed balance in the realms and his lack of royal responsibilities, he deserves a moment of happiness, even if it is with the mortal."

Not wishing to continue the façade of "concerned father," Loki agreed with Heimdall's response. Had Heimdall turned around to properly bid the king a good night, he would've seen the truly wicked smile that had crawled across Loki's lips.

He may have to hide his true self from the Nine Realms, but there was one person he could reveal himself to. Jane Foster will be in for a treat.

* * *

Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her heavy eyelids obediently close and her consciousness start to give way to a rushing wave of sleep. But instead of drifting off into dreams filled with pleasant thoughts, her mind seemed to be stuck on Loki.

She replayed their introduction…

_She recognized him the moment she saw him standing at the end of the hallway. That raven-colored hair…emerald and gold armor. It had been plastered across her TV screen even weeks after Thor and the Avengers had swooped in to save the day. _

"_I'm Loki. Perhaps you've heard of me –," he started to say in a polite, though smug tone. SLAP. Before she could control herself, Jane was possessed with all those feelings of fear, sadness, loneliness, betrayal, and it manifested in the form of a surprisingly strong hit. _

_His head snapped to the side. She was unsure whether that was from the force behind her punch or his surprise, but regardless, she couldn't help be feel proud of herself. Given the fact that he was clearly some sort of psychopath, she expected him to retaliate, but instead he looked at her and laughed. _

"_I like her," he said, grinning at Thor. _

_Thor, who was also surprised and impressed with Jane's actions, turned to address Volstagg and Sif, relaying any other last minute details of their treasonous plan. Jane would've happily scooted closer to Thor and pretend to understand what was going on, but Loki was blocking her path. _

_His eyes hadn't left her since she hit him, and that smug grin was still stretched across his thin lips. She silently groaned, realizing that she was trapped with him. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "You know you deserve a lot worse than that." She nodded to the pink imprint that had appeared on his well-structured cheekbone. _

"_Tell me, Miss Foster," he said, "Should Thor's foolish plan succeed, will you issue more punishments to me?" _

"_I've already taken down a few police officers and a handful of Asgardian soldiers," she replied, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. "I wouldn't test me." _

"_While we both know that this was purely the result of the Aether running through your veins, I must commend you. With something so ancient and powerful inside of you, it's quite amazing that you're still alive." _

She remembered how horrified she felt when Thor and Loki carried out their plan to deceive Malekith…

_Jane knew that it was supposed to be a ruse, but it all felt so real. The anger on Loki's face when he plunged his dagger into Thor's abdomen…you couldn't fake that intensity. _

_She chased after them, nearly tumbling over herself as she scrambled down the mountain just in time to see Loki kick Thor down to the ground. Thor desperately reached for his hammer, which was starting to fly down toward them, but Loki was one step ahead. He brought his dagger down on Thor's wrist without the slightest flicker of hesitation. _

_A scream of protest had slipped past Jane's lips as she watched the blood pour out of the remaining stump of Thor's forearm. The real, non-illusion terror that seized in her chest only tightened when Loki's wild eyes settled on her. Although she had been half unconscious during the ride into Svartalfheim, she got the basic gist of their plan. And knew that she was going to have to play a small role._

_Suddenly, she didn't feel so willing to play along. She stole a quick glance at Thor, who was groaning and clutching his arm. A small, dark puddle of blood had already soaked the dry ground. Tears lined the corner of her eyes as Loki towered above her. He pulled her up and held her unnecessarily close to his chest as he dragged her closer to the dark elf. _

_Without so much as a whispered warning, he tossed her back to the ground in front of Malekith's feet. The way his voice quivered with rage when he said he wanted to watch Asgard burn sent spasms of fear rolling across her skin. It affected her far more than staring into Malekith's glacial eyes._

She relived his protection after the ruse was revealed…

_That cruel desire for death and destruction left his eyes, which were now clouded with concern. Concern for _her_. A mortal in love with his brother. _

_She didn't have nearly enough time to properly analyze the situation. Thor shot a bolt of lightning into the materialized Aether, which caused it to explode into millions of tiny shards. Before she could even _think_ to scream or shield herself, Loki descended upon her, completely protecting her with his own body. _

_In that briefest of moments – that second separating the potential of living or dying – Jane saw everything in his eyes. She saw the vengeance, regret, loneliness, betrayal…longing. Long gone was her image of him as a crazed, jealous lunatic. In its place was this beautifully broken soul, too ashamed to reach out for acceptance and forgiveness, despite desperately needing it. _

And then there was the moment he died…

Jane gasped aloud as she bolted upright in her bed. The haunting image of Loki's ashen skin and lifeless body burned into her eyes and remained in place until she finally managed to blink it away.

Yes, he was deranged. Yes, he was a murderer. But in the short time she spent around him, Jane knew that there was more to Loki than that. Even he didn't deserve to die in that terrible place.

She was jolted out of her sorrowful thoughts by a loud clap of thunder. The white lightning was so bright it lit up the entire room. Jane was no meteorologist, but she was pretty sure that thunderstorms didn't usually do that.

It would seem that Darcy, Ian, and Erik seemed to share her skepticism, because they were already standing out in the living room, peering out the large window.

Darcy was the first to notice that Jane had joined them. "I think a certain friend of yours might be saying hello," she said with a suggestive wink.

The silhouette of a person appeared in the next flash of lightning.

"Uh, guys," Ian murmured, pointing to the window, "I think he's decided to greet us in person."

Three inquisitive gazes followed his finger. Jane's face lit up with excitement as she stumbled through the dark apartment to reach the porch door. Although a gust of wind and rain hit her in the face, she stepped out in the uninviting weather and saw a glimpse of red between the raindrops.

She didn't have to fight the weather much longer. The rain vanished instantly, and the night became still. An indescribable feeling of relief and joy exploded inside of her as she ran into his awaiting arms.

Thankfully, he wasn't wearing his usual amount of armor, thus making it much easier for her to wrap her arms almost all the way around his torso. "You came back!"

Thor held her a moment longer before pulling away with a confused expression. "Of course I came back, Jane. Now that the Nine Realms are safe, nothing can keep me from you."

* * *

**Well, after seeing Thor: The Dark World FOUR times, I couldn't resist writing a fic that picked up where the film left off. I already have half the second chapter written and will be working on the next chapter of my other Lokane story (The Devil Within) shortly!**

**Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far :)**

**XoXo Amber**


	2. Return To Asgard

**Monster Among Us**

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 2: Return To Asgard

* * *

Jane's stretching smile was actually starting to hurt. Her flesh felt unable to contain this bursting explosion of emotion bouncing around inside her as she ran her fingers across his cool armor.

He was really here – for her and no one else. Jane knew that there was _something_ between them. And that was good enough for her.

"So, what's next?" she asked, peering up into his inviting blue eyes.

Something told her he didn't come here to ditch his Asgardian wear and Mjolnir in favor of human clothes and a dinner date. At least, she hoped that wasn't his plan. She favored something more…exciting.

"Considering the dismal circumstances that accompanied your last visit to Asgard, I've come with an invitation to return and see its true beauty," he said, holding both her hands with his.

"Of course," she breathed, the answer riding out with her next immediate exhale. She was almost offended that he even had to ask. She stumbled away from him, despite his light grip, frazzled with exhilaration.

She would need her notes and camera, naturally. She'd have to tell Darcy, Ian, and Erik. Everything else, if she recalled correctly, would be available in the palace. _Holy crap_, she thought giddily, _I'm going to Asgard. For the purposes of science…and love…and not war or dark elves or evil brothers. _

"Do you need to make any preparations or shall I summon Heimdall?" he asked. Jane followed his upward gaze and used any remaining shreds of restraint to stop herself from squealing.

"I-I just need to go inside and grab a few things," she said, having difficulty making her legs move. She hoped this skittishness would disappear soon. What happened to the confident scientist who endured the Aether and helped protect London?

As she made her way back into the apartment, she wondered if it was rude to leave Thor on the cramped back patio. She didn't have much time to contemplate upon noticing that everyone had crowded near the door with eager expressions.

Jane pushed her way past them and ran over to her desk, grabbing anything that might help her best remember this journey.

"What's going on? What did he say?" Erik asked.

Jane glanced over her shoulder with a contained smile. "He's taking me back to Asgard!"

The parental, hesitant sigh that she heard in response didn't dampen her spirits. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to go there so soon? It's only been a couple of days, Jane. Things could still be tense…"

"Thor wouldn't come here and invite me if things were still off between him and his father. His presence here confirms that the realms are at peace, and we can _finally_ spend time together!"

"I just have one question," Darcy said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "When am I going to get a shot to see this Asgard place?"

"Y'know, I wouldn't mind seeing it, too," Ian chimed in.

Jane shot them a pointed look as she tossed the last of her supplies into a duffle bag. "As long as no more outer space whack jobs decide to take over the world, I'm sure you'll all get a chance to see it," she said. "Now I finally have the chance to spend time with Thor and I just want to be able to enjoy it before anything else goes wrong…"

Darcy felt a twinge of guilt. "Hey," she said, gently punching Jane's arm. "Don't worry about us. You go enjoy yourself. It's not everyday a girl can say she's dating the god of thunder, right?"

Jane blinked away any threatening tears. A sudden burst of rainbow-colored light illuminated the room, indicating that it was time to leave. "Guess that's my ride," Jane laughed, unsure why she felt so conflicted.

She bid her farewells and tried to ignore the fact that she wouldn't be able to see or speak to them while she was gone. Squeezing her bag through the narrow doorway, she saw Thor waiting with his arms outstretched inside the rainbow light. "Are you ready, Lady Foster?" he asked with a charming smile.

Jane placed her hand in his and gasped when he pulled her tightly up against him. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. "I've always been ready," she replied.

The journey was just as mesmerizing as before, with glimpses of stars and planets zooming past them on the other side of a rainbow shield. Time and space seemed to be consumed altogether. It seemed as though it would take a few minutes to travel between realms, yet it felt like only a handful of seconds passed before Jane saw the familiar golden dome indicating arrival at Asgard.

* * *

An impious smirk spread across Loki's thin lips as he watched his brother and mortal counterpart return to Asgard. Upon learning of Thor's plans to retrieve Jane Foster, he could hardly sleep. Hundreds of scenarios were bouncing around in his head.

At first, he thought it would be wisest to treat her as harshly as the real Odin surely would. Alternatively, he could toy with her and watch her squirm. Regardless of how he approached her disguised as Odin, Loki already planned on making it so that eventually she would be the only one able to see him in his true form amongst his own illusion. Perhaps Thor would lose interest in her if he thought her to be insane.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he returned to his disguised form and made his way to the throne room. Noble Heimdall would be sure to warn Thor that his travels were not at all discrete. In this instance, though, that nobility would work in Loki's favor.

The sooner he could play with Jane, the better.

* * *

The last time Jane had been in Asgard, it was under the nerve-wracking premise of war, death, and fear. Although the realm was remarkably breathtaking, despite the tumultuous conditions, it couldn't possibly compare to how Jane viewed it now as the rainbow streaks of the Bifrost cleared.

Their intertwined bodies landed with surprising poise on the platform. Slightly winded from the journey, Jane stumbled out of Thor's grip and stared at the twinkling dome overhead and wondered if Thor would ever take her to other realms. Sensing her excitement and interest, Thor was pleased to finally give her the opportunity she'd been seeking her entire life.

Heimdall retained his stiff stance and maintained his grasp on the sword used to operate the Bifrost. His glowing eyes flickered over to the new arrivals.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Miss Foster," he said, inclining his head. Jane detected the hint of hospitality beneath his reserved exterior.

Jane greeted the Asgardian gatekeeper and would've happily conversed more with him, but was once more swept up into Thor's arms as he led them to the bridge.

Despite Odin's quickly resolved temper after hearing of Thor's unapproved use of the Bifrost, Heimdall couldn't shake feelings of doubt. He feared that if Thor didn't approach the situation cautiously, the All-Father would be upset.

"Your late night travels did not go unnoticed," he said in his booming voice, causing the couple to come to a stop. "The All-Father came here shortly after you left."

Thor turned to face the gatekeeper. "Did you tell him my destination?"

Heimdall nodded. "I did. Once he heard your motives, he seemed less angered. Perhaps I am looking into this too deeply, but I would advise visiting him at once."

Thor hardly appeared bothered by this revelation. "Thank you for your advice, Heimdall. I'm sure Father will understand once I explain the circumstances."

While Thor had no problem checking in with Odin, Jane would've preferred to save that for a later time. After all, the last time she saw him, he'd labeled her a prisoner, bait for the dark elves.

Heimdall's burning gaze lingered on Jane, which only added to the mounting feelings of unease coiling her stomach into knots. Before she could protest, Thor swept her up and flew them directly to the palace. The scenery beneath them blurred, but Jane was still able to appreciate the beautiful architecture and landscapes in the midst of her inner turmoil.

* * *

Sounds of merriment echoed from the great hall. "We must go greet my friends! I'm sure they'll all be happy to see you," he said excitedly.

Jane forced a smile as her nerves became more frayed. The only interaction she had with Thor's friends was when they were sneaking out of the palace. She could still remember the frosty way Sif looked at her. It took everything she had to not tug her hand out of Thor's and run away to a quiet corridor where she could write down notes on what she'd seen thus far.

Despite the volume of noise, the great hall didn't hold many occupants. Volstagg was biting into what appeared to be an oversized turkey leg while holding a large mug in his opposite hand. Near the balcony, Fandral and Sif were engaged in a sword fight. Jane was slightly surprised to find Sif on the offensive.

She scoffed to herself as she imagined herself in a sword fight. It would surely be an embarrassing sight. Everyone's actions paused once they noticed Thor. Jane stayed behind, wrapping her arms around her torso, suddenly feeling so very out of place.

"Thor! We thought you'd gone to battle without us," Fandral said, returning his sword to its sheath. "Leaving in the middle of the night like that…"

"I couldn't imagine entering a battle without you, my friends," Thor said, beaming as he reached for a mug and held it up as a toast.

"If you didn't go seeking battle, where did you go on your own?" Sif asked, her tone overpowered with suspicion rather then curiosity.

Realizing that he must've been blocking Jane from their view, Thor stepped aside and let Jane act as adequate explanation. While Fandral and Volstagg seemed pleased to see her, Sif remained expressionless.

"How wonderful to have you back so soon, Lady Jane," Fandral said, gesturing her to join them at the table.

"It's great to be back," she said, trying to keep her focus on the spread of food across the table rather than her anxiety. "Especially without the threat of being targeted by the dark elves…"

"Thor was telling us of the battle on Midgard. Is it true that you fought as well?" Volstagg asked between bites of his turkey.

Jane felt her cheeks burn as all eyes turned to her, each person probably doubting that she actually did very much. "I…well my colleague and I used some of our equipment to create portals between realms, which took out most of the army and eventually sent Malekith back to where he came from...Svartel-something?"

"Svartalfheim," Sif said coolly.

"Right," Jane muttered. "I mean Thor's the one who fought him, really."

"Nonsense," Thor said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "We wouldn't have been able to stop Malekith in time if it hadn't been for your devices."

"Such an honorable feat calls for celebration!" Fandral cheered.

"Perhaps later tonight," Thor said, standing up. "My Father needs to be informed of Jane's arrival."

Jane silently groaned. Something told her Odin would be far from happy to see her. After all, humans didn't belong in the realm eternal.

* * *

Although they didn't pass many people in the halls, Jane still felt out of place in her jeans and plaid shirt. She prayed that this conversation with Odin wouldn't last terribly long so she could keep Thor occupied with requests for a tour or something – anything to postpone being around Sif again so soon.

Massive golden pillars lined the sides of the throne room. There were so many intricate carvings and details within the architecture that Jane was pleasantly able to keep her mind occupied.

Her temporary reprieve was interrupted as the sound of Loki laughing echoed in her mind. A chill crept down her spine as her eyes darted around her, expecting to see him. She shook her head and closed her eyes. That would be impossible. She watched Loki die in Thor's arms. It was an image that was rather hard to forget.

As they turned the corner leading into the room, Jane glanced over to where the throne was and she felt the breath sucked from her lungs. Sitting on the throne in all his golden and emerald glory was Loki. His eyes locked with hers and he smirked.

After passing by the next pillar, though, he was gone, replaced with a stern looking Odin. Thor must've noticed how flushed she looked because he pulled her back just before they approached the throne.

"Is everything alright, Jane? You look unwell."

Try as she may to explain what just happened, Jane could only blame it on her nerves. Loki was dead, plain and simple. However, she couldn't ignore the intense concern Thor was expressing.

"I…I'm just a little nervous about seeing your dad so soon. Last time I was here he made it pretty obvious that he didn't approve."

A rush of relief erased his concern. "Fear not, Jane. Things have changed around here. I've already spoken to my father about our relationship. He doesn't seem as disproving as he once was. You'll see!"

Despite Thor's confidence, Jane felt queasy as they entered the large room. Some of the pillars and statues still showed signs of damage from the elves' invasion.

Odin dismissed the people he had been talking to once he saw Thor and Jane approaching. "Greetings, Miss Foster," he said.

Unsure of a proper greeting, Jane bowed and decided to cut to the chase. "Hello err your majesty? Am I allowed to stay in Asgard this time?"

Odin cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Thor who also looked baffled by Jane's rushed response. "I've already tried to prove to my son that humans do not belong here. However, I will allow you to stay for a temporary time. After all, you helped stop Malekith, and that is something I cannot ignore."

Surprised by his response, she glanced up just in time to see his eyes change shades of blue. Asgardian or not, Jane doubted that was normal. She stole a glance at Thor, but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

After conversing with Odin a bit longer, Thor insisted on taking Jane to the pub to celebrate with his friends. This wasn't how she had pictured her first day back in Asgard. There had already been two awkward encounters, and she wasn't really looking forward to a third.

As Thor and his companions drank and conversed, Jane sat in silence, though knew when to smile or nod should anyone address her. After a while, she turned her focus from the surroundings to a more unconscious drift. Instead of thinking about the scientific potential Asgard could hold, her thoughts revolved around that damnable _deceased _god of mischief.

She knew perfectly well that she was not crazy, despite enduring so many years of the scientific community suggesting otherwise. She knew that she saw Loki sitting on that throne…heard him laughing. _How could Thor not have noticed?_ She wondered.

Thankfully, the social outing ended early with the arrival of two Asgardian soldiers summoned on behalf of Odin. "Forgive me, my prince," one of the guards said, bowing. "The All-Father has requested that you look into some suspicious activity on Jotunheim before you retire for the evening."

Jane frowned. What are the chances that "Odin" would have Thor investigate something involving the Frost Giants just as he returned with her? "Can't this wait until morning?" she asked, impressed by the boldness her voice carried.

"You need not worry, Jane, I'm sure this won't take long," he said, giving her his signature, heart-melting grin. Normally when this gesture was directed at her, she'd swoon…but now…she didn't feel quite so excited.

Admitting defeat, she followed him back to the palace. Once they neared the hall that led to his chambers, he paused. "Aside from my brief absence this evening, is there anything else causing you distress? You seemed rather quiet at dinner…"

_Ah, so you did notice_.

She should've just laughed it off, insisted she was fine, and gone to bed. Instead, she found herself verbalizing some of her concerns regarding Loki. "I know this is going to sound a little out of place, but did anyone ever recover Loki's body?"

Concern caused creases to deepen on his face. Clearly, he hadn't expected this. "I'm sure my father sent an army after us once he determined our location, but no one ever returned with a body. We had a funeral, of course."

Jane raked through her hair as she leaned up against the wall. "I guess I must be a little messed up from inter-realm traveling…I could've sworn that I saw him sitting on the throne earlier today," she murmured.

The tension in Thor's shoulders seemed to loosen just slightly. He joined her up against the wall, staring over the balcony as twilight descended. "I wish things could have happened differently…Loki had the potential to be a great king…"

Although it was nice of Thor to recognize Jane's distress, she didn't see any point in continuing this conversation. It only further confirmed that she had been the only one to notice those peculiar instances during their meeting with Odin. "Right, well I think it would be best for me to just get a good night's sleep," she said, stretching and adding a fake yawn for effect.

Thor snapped out of whatever emotional reverie he had drifted to and turned to face her with a smirk. Without warning, he scooped her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise. I shall give you a grand tour of the palace and, if you'd like, I can get the finest tailors to prepare some garments for you."

"Deal," she said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in for a kiss before dropping her on the bed. She gasped with feigned shock and tossed a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

Once he was sure that there would be no more pillows thrown in his direction, he approached the bed. "My surveillance shouldn't take more than a couple hours–."

Jane pressed a finger against his lips. "Go. I'll be here, anxiously awaiting your return."

* * *

Despite her body's mental and physical pleas for sleep, Jane couldn't comply. The massive bed was perfectly comfortable. A cool breeze blew in from the balcony. Yet she was restless. She doubted it was because of the empty space next to her.

There was no alarm clock on the nightstand, no coffee maker in the kitchen down the hall… Jane had always dreamed of traveling to other worlds, and now that she'd done so, she felt ashamed to be missing simple Earth items.

Maybe a little walk would ease her restlessness.

Initially, she planned on staying in the hallway leading to the bedroom, but curiosity emboldened her to stray from that path. She tried to keep mental note of her directions, which proved to be difficult as she got swept up in the beauty of the palace. Eventually, she stumbled upon a room with the doors slightly ajar. She pressed an ear up against the door, but couldn't detect any sounds. Cautiously, she pushed the door open and gasped a little louder than intended when she realized which room she found.

It was the room that Frigga died in.

"Are you lost, Miss Foster?" Odin asked from behind.

Jane's heart constricted with fear as she slowly turned around to spew out a series of excuses. However, the words never manifested.

Loki stepped out of the shadows with an air of pure mischief and malice.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead," she stammered, taking unconscious steps backwards.

In a flash, he moved from the door to just inches away. "Tell me, Miss Foster," he said, his cool breath billowing across her cheeks. "If I were dead, would I be able to do this?"

His fingers wrapped around her throat as he slammed her into the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Jane. Things are not going well for her on Asgard. With Thor occupied, how will Loki spend his alone time with her? Find out in the next chapter ;)

Thanks to everyone who's shown interest in the story so far! Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. I just couldn't wait to start having some Lokane interactions lol


End file.
